1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle control systems and more particularly pertains to a new vehicular speed management system for controlling the running speed of vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle control systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle control systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicle control systems and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,221; U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,231; U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,175; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,828; U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,295; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,598 which are each incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the vehicular speed management system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling the running speed of vehicles.